Scattered Flowers
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: A sequel of Learning to Fall.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Yamamoto noticed that Haru seemed avoiding him. He thought it was just his imagination, but as days passed every time they would meet she would looked away. She doesn't even go to the Sawada residence anymore. _Have I done something wrong?_ He thought.

It was just like as usual, after school the guys would come to Tsuna's house to make homework or whatsoever. They were walking their way to the house when they bumped into Haru.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san..." Haru said looking surprised.

That was the first time he heard her say his name again. He didn't know what that feeling was reacted inside of him when she said his name. Forget about that, it wasn't the time to think about it. It was now his chance to confront her regarding the things he was thinking lately.

"Haru, how are you? You didn't visit again in our house? Are you busy?" Tsuna asked.

"Uhh- yeah, I'm kind of busy these past few days. Sorry about that Tsuna-san!" she apologized.

"That's good. Keep that up. You don't have to visit anymore." Gokudera inserted.

"What?" Haru snapped.

"Didn't you hear what I said? You really are stupid." Gokudera said.

"I am not STUPID! You IDIOT Gokudera!" Haru shout back at him.

"Now, now you two, don't fight." This time Yamamoto interrupted.

He couldn't take it anymore not to find a way to talk to Haru.

"I have to go now." Haru said and then turned her back to them.

"Okay." Tsuna waved his goodbyes.

There he is again; ignored once again and left standing without any knowing what was the reason why he was being avoided. Haru wasn't that far from them, he was thinking if he should run after her or just leave it. He couldn't think what the right decision was. If he choose to run after her, it would be awkward. Plus he was with Tsuna and Gokudera. That would be weird on their part. So, as a result, he didn't stop her.

"Yamamoto-san, let's go." he heard Tsuna called him.

"Ah, okay." He said walking toward Tsuna and Gokudera.

They went their way to Tsuna's house.

It was dark when Yamamoto left the Sawada household. He was walking downtown while watching the lights in the city which makes the night more alive. Suddenly, he saw across the street a middle school girl, wearing a Midori High uniform. When he looked at her clearly he found out that it was Haru. But what shocked him the most was that, Haru's with a guy. This guy was wearing a uniform same as him. He didn't know the guy. He couldn't let his sight out from both of them. _BA DUM. _

There's that strange feeling again inside of him. As he looked at the two of them, he wasn't sure if he was annoyed on how happy they were. He couldn't take this anymore; he had to go home now.

When he arrived home, he put hi s school bag away and helped his old man in attending the customers in their sushi restaurant. He was busying his self to not remember what he saw a while ago.

That night, when everyone sounds asleep, Yamamoto was still wide awake. His arm was on the back of his head, making it as his pillow. He was staring at the ceiling. Images of smiling Haru were all he could see. Then, the scene he saw earlier flashed onto his mind. His faced made an irritated look. He couldn't help acting that way. He was also wondering why he was like that. He turned his body to the right, facing the wall and slowly his eyes closed.

It was late in the afternoon and classes were over. The only one left in the school was those members of other clubs while the baseball club had already ended their practice earlier. Well as for Yamamoto, he was left on the court, practicing alone.

He was swinging his bat like usual, imagining he was still hitting a ball. But something got caught his attention and that something made him grip his bat with too much force. The guy he saw yesterday with Haru was with another girl, this time it was his classmate. He didn't know that much about her, but his focus was on the guy. _Who really is this guy? _He asked himself. The guy and the girl were just outside the court. They were too far from him but he could actually see what they were doing. The guy was kissing the girl!

"What a shameless guy. Doing that in a public place." He said under his breath.

He wasn't interested on what the two were doing so he just faced his back on them and continued on his session.

Yamamoto had finished practicing, so as of now he was walking beside the streets when he saw Haru across from where he was. She was alone, standing in front of a mini- shop. He stopped walking and watched her. She was looking worried, and kept on looking at her wrist watch, then would look side by side as if waiting for someone . Then he remembered the guy who's with another girl this afternoon. His eyes became sharp and somewhat really pissed off. It wasn't the usual Yamamoto who looked calm always, except when something bad happens to one of his friends. But this was not that serious situation, this was just a minor, but his faced was really angry. He was about to walked toward Haru when the girl turned to her and obviously was surprised to see him. He saw her blushed. They were too far from each other, so he thought that it was only his imagination. But there was something telling him that it was not just his imagination.

They were both staring at each other. None of them broke that connection. They were at that scene when a car passed by between them. That was when Yamamoto came back to his senses.

"Haru!" he called out.

Haru seemed surprised when he called out her. Meaning, she wasn't in herself, too. That was then she realized what happened a moment ago.

"Ya-Yamamoto- san..." she said in an awkward manner.

He saw her blushed again. This time, he was so sure that it wasn't his imagination. Then, the thought of being avoided sunk in. That was the perfect time for him to confront her. He walked across the street until he was in front of her.

"Well, that was a relief. For a moment there, I thought you would avoid me again. It was nice that you didn't do that." He said in his happy usual _tone_.

It was conformed that he was not really imagining earlier, now he was that close to her, he could see that she was really blushing. _BA DUM. _ He felt the same tingle in his nerves.

"Ya-Yamamoto- san, I- I have to go now." She said not looking directly to him.

She was about to go when he grab her by the arm.

"Haru, let's talk for a while. I have something to ask from you." He said in a calm voice, but blushing.

He was really losing control of himself. His hands were cold, and the beating of his heart was fast. Was he nervous of knowing the reason of Haru why she was avoiding him? Or there were something else?

"Wh-what do you want to ask, Yamamoto-san?" She asked.

"Uhhm... w-well I have this feeling that you were avoiding me..." he said, thinking how to continue his words.

Haru couldn't answer him. She was speechless. So he wasn't mistaken, she was indeed avoiding him.

"Haru?" he said.

"I'm s-sorry Yamamoto-san! If that what's you think I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to avoid you. But..." she said in a shaking voice and her face was all red.

It was weird to see her like that.

"So you really were avoiding me. But why?" he asked again, a little hurt by what she just confessed.

She was speechless again.

"Haru!" a voice called out of nowhere.

They both turned to face the person who interrupted them. It was the same guy alright he saw this afternoon. He was alone.

"Sho-kun." She said.

Slowly, his hand holding Haru's arm loosen.

"I know you, you were that popular ace player of the school baseball team." Sho said pointing him.

"Who is he, Haru?" he asked seriously not minding what the guy said.

"Are you Haru's boyfriend?" Sho asked this time.

He was ready to punch this guy a while ago if Haru answered that he was her lover, but because of what Sho asked his boiling blood seemed to cool down. It turned out upside down. He was the one who turned out to be the boyfriend!

"You're wrong Sho. Yamamoto-san is not my boyfriend, he's just my friend." Haru explained.

"Oh really? I thought it was him. Well, couldn't blame me to think you two were couple. You looked like having a lovers' quarrel a moment ago." Sho said laughing.

Both of them this time were speechless.

"I guess I don't need to take you home Haru. You're with your friend, he can handle you. I still have a date so goodbye now." He said as he walked away from them.

Yamamoto and Haru were left there standing. They were quiet for a moment. As for Yamamoto, he was relieved that the guy named Sho wasn't her boyfriend or something. Now his assuming that those two were just friends something like that. Speaking of friends, back there when Haru corrected Sho that they were also 'just friends' deep inside him hurt. He didn't know why, but that's what he felt.

"Haru, why were you really avoiding me?" he asked with a serious faced plastered in him. "Just say the truth please. I don't want a friend of mine hates me."

"It's not that I hate you Yamamoto. I... I'm just... that..." she said blushing all over again, staring at the ground.

He looked at her.

"I'm avoiding you because... I'm in love with Yamamoto-san." She said looking up to him with determined eyes and still blushing.

He was dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He was staring to her.

"Hahi! Sorry Yamamoto-san for saying like that!" she said, her voice was shaking.

"Haru, what you said just now..."

He couldn't find the right words to say. Someone had just confessed to him! Not just 'someone' but Haru! One of his close friends!

"Urgh!"

He put his right hand at the back of his head, looking down.

"Haru, sorry..."he paused.

"It's alright Yamamoto-san. I understand." She said smiling.

"What..."

"You can forget what I said. Sorry about that. Well, then I have to go." She said.

Her bangs were covering her face, so he couldn't see what her expression was.

"BYE!"

That was her last line then dashed off with speed.

"Haru, wait!" he called out.

But the girl didn't stop from running away. He started making a step until he was also running. He was now chasing after Haru, but he was too late. Haru was nowhere to be found.

"What am I doing? I should have told her..." he said, confused.

To be continued...

Well, that's it for now! Hope you like this fanfic though I kinda thought this sequel is so difficult compared from the first. But hey it's about yamamoto.

Sorry too if my grammar still sucks. Hehe ^ - ^

Please Review! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I am sorry for not updating for so long! I got too lazy to write the story and I run out of ideas. But, hey! I still continued this story, right? I got inspired by the song One Thing of one direction and gave me new ideas. Thanks to that! Hehe... well, here it is! Sorry in advance if grammatical errors are still everywhere. ENJOY!**

* * *

Yesterday was a shocking-confusing event for Yamamoto. He didn't expect that to happen. Well, being confessed by a girl was normal for him; he was popular after all in his school not that he bragged about it. But, that was Haru who confessed to him! He didn't even get enough sleep thinking about it.

He was sitting in his seat; yes he was in the classroom to be précised. His left hand under his chin, and his elbow was resting on his desk. There were only a few of them in the classroom, still waiting for the others to arrive. He was still thinking about yesterday, her face flashed in his mind. Though he's not very good dealing with girls, he could sense that his answer really hurt her. He was not that dense. He covered his face with his left hand that was under his chin a while ago and groaned not too loud so that his classmates won't be disturbed by his action. _Come on, Takeshi. Organize your thoughts! _He mumbled in his mind.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-san!" greeted by Tsuna who just arrived and standing beside him.

"Oh! Good morning, Tsuna!" he greeted back and smiled his ever usual and cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Judaime!" Gokudera interrupted.

"Good morning too, Gokudera-san." Tsuna smiled.

His friends chatted and he joined them, letting his frustration go away for awhile. As soon as class ended that afternoon, he went to practice and the thoughts about yesterday drifted away.

"We'll leave first, Yamamoto." His senpai said carrying their stuffs after their practice.

"Take it easy will ya." His other senpai said.

He just smiled at them and bid goodbye. He was now alone in the field. Practicing his butt off until he was completely tired. He was sitting in the bench, looking up at the red sky. It was almost dark. He let the wind brushed his sweat face and once again, he remembered Haru. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. After a while, he opened his eyes with a serious face. _I have to talk to her. If this continue, it will be awkward for us._ With that thought he stood up and fixed his things.

* * *

Haru had just left the school. She was drowned in her thoughts while staying at the library and got sucked into dreamland. When she woke up, it was already dark. She hurriedly left thinking that her parents might get worried about her being late. She was running down the streets when suddenly after turning left she bumped into someone. Because of the impact, she lose her balanced and hit her butt in the cold cement.

"That hurts!" she complained under her breath.

"Sorry about that." A voice of a young male said.

She suddenly freezes hearing that voice. Without looking up the male who bumped her, she already knew who it was.

"Haru?" a pinch of realization in the male's voice could be traced.

_BA DUM!_ So much for coincidence! The whole day, all she could think about was how to avoid him if ever they got a chance to meet. And here she was. Slumping on the ground with the guy she least expect to see. She couldn't face him, not after she was rejected by him.

She was surprised when he reached out his hand to her. She stared at his hand. Yamamoto, on the other hand, sensed that she didn't need his help. She didn't even move after calling out to her. He felt his chest tightened. He withdraws his hand and kneeled to level her sight. He could see her face staring in shock.

"Haru, I-" he was interrupted when she suddenly stood up and covered her face with her hands.

"H-Haru is just fine, Yamamoto-san!" she said raising her voice.

"But-"

"Don't worry about Haru!" she cut him. "I- I'm in a hurry so I have to go now!"

With that, she run passing his side and took off without looking back. Yamamoto was left alone in that empty street, looking down on his feet, clenching his fist and looking disappointed.

* * *

It was a holiday and Tsuna and friends decided to go to the amusement park. While waiting for the others to arrive, Yamamoto decided to ask Kyoko about Haru.

"Uhh- Sasagawa..." he said.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san?" she asked.

"Uhh- w-well..." he stuttered scratching his head.

Kyoko had this confused looked on her face while staring at him.

"N-nevermind." He laughed it out.

Kyoko only smiled at him and then gave a quick look on her phone. He let out a deep sigh.

"Huh? What's this? You're hitting on my sister, Yamamoto-san?" Ryohei blurted out and then laughed.

"W-what? Is that true, Yamamoto-san?!" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Of course not." He answered laughing.

"Mou! Onii-chan! Don't misunderstood people by their actions!" Kyoko said pouting.

Ryohei only laughed. Later on, Reborn and Bianchi arrived along with Gokudera, who had this face of puking.

"Are we all here?" Reborn asked.

"Uhh- Haru-chan is still not her." Kyoko said.

"Then we'll wait for her."

A few minutes passed by and Lambo and I-pin was itching to ride on the rides. Especially, Lambo, who gets annoying by every second.

"Ugh! Shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted, pissed off.

"BAKADERA!" Lambo retorted.

"Sheesh! What's keeping that idiot so long?" he complained.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you call her?" Bianchi said turning to Kyoko.

"B-but I already did. But I can't get through her." Kyoko explained.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko made a sad face and that made Tsuna guilty.

"She said she'll try." She said.

"Then what's the point waiting for her? Let's go inside already." hissed Gokudera.

"He's right. Let's go." Reborn agreed and with that they all went inside.

Yamamoto kept silent while they were arguing earlier. Out of them all, he felt most guilty on why Haru didn't join them.

As soon as the sun sets, they all went home. When Yamamoto got home he helped his old man serving the customers. While doing his usual job, he got a quick glanced outside the restaurant and saw Haru passed by. He wasn't sure if it was her so he dashed out and looked for her. He saw her not too far from him so he chased her and grab her shoulders.

"Haru!"

But to his dismay, it wasn't her. The girl he thought was Haru had this confused look so he apologized and went back to the restaurant.

"Where'd you run off to?" his old man asked.

"I thought I saw my friend outside but it wasn't her." He said.

"So it's a girl? Which one?" his old man asked again grinning.

"Huh?" confused by what his father meant.

It's been days since that fateful event happened and been days when Yamamoto last saw Haru. He couldn't get in contact with her. He doesn't even know her number though they've been friends for so long. He never bothered asking Kyoko because he didn't want to trouble his friend. In truth, he never told anyone about what happened.

* * *

A dark cloud was forming in the sky and any minute it might pour heavy rain. It was after school, and Haru was in her locker putting her shoes on. She let out a sigh.

"You've been sighing a lot these days, Haru. Got a problem?" her friend asked her.

"Nah. I'm okay." She smiled.

"Hey, let's hurry. I don't want to get drenched in the rain soon. I don't have my umbrella with me."

"okay."

They were walking towards the school gate while talking about random stuffs when Haru noticed a familiar back standing outside. As they get closer, she could hear her heart beating fast. He might have felt her presence nearby because he looked back at them. _BA DUM. _Ahh.. there he is. The only guy who could make her heart race like that. She could feel her face heat up. _What is he doing here!? _She looked around. _Maybe he was waiting for someone. _She looked around and looked at him again. He was staring at her. Not in her left or right or anywhere. The other girls who passed by him kept looking at him and making that _"what a hot guy"_ face and squealing and all. She got annoyed of the thought that many girls like him. But whatever, he was only looking at her and that was what was important. For a moment she forgot about the awkwardness she felt for him because of those girls. When they passed him by, it all came back at her. She couldn't face him again. She looked down. To her surprised, he stopped her by her wrist. She stopped walking. Her friend noticed it and looked at Yamamoto and then back to her. She raised an eyebrow and then smiled to both of them.

"I guess I should go first? Bye Haru!" her friend said and then left.

She was left their standing beside Yamamoto, who was holding her wrist.

"Sorry for coming uninvited." He said in an apologetic manner.

She could not talk. No words coming from her mouth. She didn't even move. She was like a statue.

"Haru?" he waved at her face.

"A-ahahahaha! W-what are you doing here, Yamamoto-san?" she asked just like a robot.

"Uhh—you sound weird."

"No, I'm not!" still in a robot manner.

He began pulling her away from the school premises until they reached an empty street. He was still holding her wrist. They were standing face to face. But the awkwardness was still there and that robot behaviour Haru was putting didn't left.

"Haru, about what you said before-"

"NO! You don't have to repeat it!" he was cut off again by her.

She covered her ears by her hands and turned her back from him.

"You should forget what I said before! That was nothing!"

"Haru, please listen to me for a bit." He pleaded.

She couldn't stop her emotion for overflowing. It was too painful for her. Her eyes got all blurry and tears started to flow out from her eyes. It's a good thing she turned her back on him so he couldn't see her cry.

"What I said before, I know, hurt you." He said looking at the ground. "But that's because I was confused from that moment and surprised. I didn't expect Haru... towards me..."

He clenched his fist. "I don't have any idea about dating and stuffs. It didn't even cross my mind so... I don't know. All I know is baseball and being the rain guardian and others not related to that."

He could hear her sob. "I don't want to hurt Haru."

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _It started raining. But none of them moved an inch from where they standing.

He smiled bitterly and raised his head to see her back. "To tell you the truth my heart always race and it gets louder because of one thing. I don't know what it is but I need it and you've got that one thing."

Hearing that from him, Haru slowly looked back at him, tears not visible because of the rain. He was smiling sadly at her. She didn't understand why he was smiling like that. What he said just now made her heart happy but his face didn't agree with his words. Did he just force himself to say that?

"Why would you say something like that if your sad about it?" she bluntly asked him.

"I can't smile like I always do if you're crying like that. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me." He said coming closer to her. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

He leaned his forehead to hers and that made her blush.

"Take care of me, Haru." He said with his cheerful smile.

"Wha-?!" she blushed and step backward away from him.

He laughed and pulled her closer again and kissed her forehead.

"HAHI!"she squealed in surprised "Y-Yamamoto-san!?" *blushes*.

* * *

**Uhh, well that's it. It's not that good but I hope you like it. And I know I didn't make clear of Yamamoto's feelings. IT'S ALL MESSED UP. I'm sorry! Next time i'll make sure to ORGANIZE my THOUGHTS!**

**m(TT-TT)m**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW v (^^,)**


End file.
